warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches, a ginger tail,Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 218 and blue eyes.Revealed in Night Whispers, page 6 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brightheart is seen as a queen, pregnant with Cloudtail's kits. She is noted to spend a lot of time with her mate, as well as the other she-cat in the nursery, Ferncloud. She acts as a surrogate mother to Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw and Sootpaw after they lose their mother, Willowpelt. She defends Firestar when he decides to leave ThunderClan for a while, reassuring everyone that StarClan had never let them down before, and that they should trust their warrior ancestors to bring Firestar back, and keep him safe on his journey. :In the epilogue she gives birth to her and Cloudtail's only kit, Whitekit. She gently warns her kit to be careful around Squirrelkit and Leafkit, Firestar and Sandstorm's daughters, when they are born. Firestar remarks that Whitekit acts very proud and protective of Leafkit and Squirrelkit, as though they were her own children. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Cinderkit are seen in the nursery as Frostfur's four kits, although they are not mentioned by name. Later, when they go missing, they were thought of being kidnapped by Yellowfang, but in reality it was Clawface who had kidnapped them. They are later fetched back by a group of older ShadowClan cats, who were driven out of their Clan by Brokenstar for defying him and his evil reign. They were accompanied by a ThunderClan patrol, as they were looking to get back their stolen kits. The group, including the ThunderClan cats, contained Yellowfang, Ashfur, Nightpelt, and Dawncloud, Whitestorm, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Darkstripe. The kits were found by Graypaw and Firepaw, and taken home. Fire and Ice :Brightkit is not shown much in this book, and is not mentioned in the allegiances, because kits typically aren't listed in the allegiances during this arch. Forest of Secrets :Brightkit becomes an apprentice, known as Brightpaw, along with her brother Thornpaw, and is apprenticed to Whitestorm. She is very excited to go out and explore the new territory. When Fireheart is being punished by being made to stay in the apprentices' den, she stares at him in shock, humiliating him greatly. Rising Storm :Fireheart notes that Brightpaw has been hunting well lately, and he one time comes to her and asks her whether she took her catch straight to the elders or not. Brightpaw honestly assures him that she did. Later, when Bluestar asks Fireheart where Whitestorm was, he replies that he was out training Brightpaw. At a Gathering , Fireheart listens in on Brightpaw and a ShadowClan apprentice's conversation. When the apprentice asks if ThunderClan had seen any more of the rogues, Brightpaw replied calmly, positively telling the ShadowClan apprentice that they hadn't scented them in their territory for nearly a moon. She is later seen play-fighting with her brother, Thornclaw. Not long after the rogue attack, and when Runningwind was killed, Fireheart took Brightpaw out hunting, and Sandstorm tagged along. Later, when Brightpaw returned from a patrol, Fireheart asked her if she's ready to go hunting, and she asked if they had to go now. Fireheart says that they could leave now if she's not too tired, but Brightpaw shook her head, and ran after Fireheart and Sandstorm as they left the camp. :When Brightpaw meets Ravenpaw for the first time when he comes to tell Fireheart where Cloudpaw was, she is happy to know he's alive. When Sandstorm and Fireheart go and look for Cloudpaw and attempt a rescue, Fireheart and Sandstorm order her to go back to tell Whitestorm where they had gone. Once Cloudpaw is rescued and returns, she greets him with a friendly nuzzle, relieved that Fireheart and Sandstorm rescued him, being one of the first signs that Brightpaw has a crush on the white apprentice. A Dangerous Path :When Cloudtail is made a warrior early, she tries to be happy for her friend, but the other apprentices were envious and resentful. Swiftpaw thought that he and the other apprentices would be able to defeat whatever was stealing ThunderClan prey, and then Bluestar would make them warriors too, but nobody agreed to come with him but Brightpaw. They snuck out late that night, yet didn't know that the predator scented was a dog pack. They tried to fight, but fail. Swiftpaw dies and Brightpaw is injured badly, losing an eye, receiving a large scar on one side of her face, and having one ear shredded on her left side. She is then in the medicine cat's den for quite a while, having many nightmares. She also repeatedly says in her sleep "pack, pack" and "kill, kill". Cloudtail never leaves her side, showing an affectionate side that he's never shown before. Before Cinderpelt nursed her back to health, Bluestar gave her the cruel warrior name of Lostface, saying it was so that the memory of the dogs, and how StarClan did nothing to stop them, would always live on. Cloudtail was enraged by the fact that Bluestar gave her such a cruel name, and Bluestar remarked that StarClan would receive her as a warrior named Lostface, or they wouldn't receive her at all. Cloudtail then promised Lostface that he would never say her dreadful name. :Under Fireheart's plea, Lostface lived with the elders for a short amount of time, forging a close bond with them. She comforted and got along especially well with Speckletail, who was grieving for her dead son, Snowkit, who had been carried away and assumable eaten by a hawk. She allowed Speckletail to "take care of her" to ease the pain of losing her last kit, Snowkit. :She goes with Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Firestar to see Cloudtail's mother, Princess, who is also Fireheart's sister, and she feels hurt because Princess was frightened at her appearance. She asks to see her reflection, and when she looks into a lake to see her face, she realizes painfully why Princess was frightened by her. She is devastated by her injuries, but is comforted by Cloudtail's words that she is still, and always will be beautiful to him. The Darkest Hour :Cloudtail insists that Firestar, now Firestar, leader of ThunderClan after Bluestar's tragic death, change Lostface's name, and the ginger-and-white she-cat asks him too also. He says that he isn't sure how he would change her name, though, especially because StarClan had already accepted her as Lostface. Cloudtail notes that One-eye and Halftail couldn't have had those names forever. So, Firestar asks One-eye how to perform the rare name changing ceremony, and the elder tells him. Firestar gives Lostface the name of Brightheart, in honor of how she didn't let having a torn-up face bring her down. :Cloudtail then begs for Firestar to make Brightheart a full warrior, but Firestar questions this act because she could not hunt alone, and can't fight with only one eye. Cloudtail tells Firestar that he had trained Brightheart to fight without her lost eye, but Firestar still is not sure. However Cloudtail continues to badger Firestar until he finally approves. :With Cloudtail's training help, she is soon able to beat other cats in practice fights using fighting techniques Cloudtail made especially for her and her condition. Eventually, Firestar gave her permission to participate in the battle against BloodClan, and told her that she could sleep in the warriors' den from then on, as she was now a full warrior. She was abile to use her moves to her advantage in the BloodClan battle, and it is noted that she is fighting alongside Cloudtail almost all the time. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brightheart is now a senior warrior under Firestar, as well as Cloudtail's mate. She is seen in the beginning of the book, on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Her and Cloudtail's daughter, Whitepaw is seen as an apprentice along with Squirrelpaw, Firestar and Sandstorm kit, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's childern, and Sorrelpaw, who is made a warrior early in the book. She is also one of the first cats to notice that Brambleclaw is not in the warriors' den, or even in camp, when he and Squirrelpaw leave to go on the journey to the sun-drown-place. However, she doesn't think much of it, and is calmer than most about it, assuming he has just gone hunting on his own. She is not seen after this. Moonrise :She is seen twice in the book calming her mate Cloudtail, who is frustrated that Firestar won't let the Clan go into battle against WindClan and RiverClan. :She and Cloudtail later go missing. Whitepaw is extremely worried because no cat knows what happened to them. Leafpaw later infers that the Twolegs are taking away cats, after Mousefur struggles free of one, and she offers to go search for them near where the Twolegs are. Dawn :When Leafpaw is trapped by the Twolegs and is being held in a small Twoleg nest, she realizes that Brightheart and Cloudtail would be there, as well. She sees Brightheart and calls her name, and Brightheart answers warily, asking who was calling her. She is terrified at what the Twolegs might do to them. Two other Clan cats are trapped as well; Mistyfoot and Gorsetail. She later greets the rogue Sasha, when she is brought into the nest by a Twoleg, and shows concern for the rogue Coal when he is wounded by one of the Twolegs. :When the captured cats are being freed by a patrol, Brightheart's cage is having trouble being opened by Cloudtail and Rainwhisker. Graystripe orders them to leave, and he quickly frees Brightheart himself. She races into the trees, reunited with Cloudtail, but she pulls away from him and gasps that Graystripe was grabbed by a Twoleg, and as they watch, Graystripe is taken away in a Twoleg monster. When they return to the camp, she and Cloudtail greets their daughter Whitepaw with fierce licks and purrs, happy to be reunited. Later, she participates in the patrol to aid ShadowClan, and returns with only a few scratches. Starlight :When the Clans reached the new territories, she tells some others that it is impossible to see what was down there in the dim light. As the Clans make their way down, she carries one of Tallpoppy's kits down the slope. She later compliments Squirrelflight on finding the new ThunderClan camp. On the way to it, she keeps guard with Cloudtail on one side of the traveling Clan. :She goes out on patrol to explore the new territory with Sorreltail and Cloudtail, and they find a hole between the roots of a tree. She identifies it as stale fox scent, and warns Sorreltail against going into the hole, as they knew that there was nothing inside. :During the battle for Onewhisker's leadership in WindClan, she and Cloudtail are put in charge of guarding the camp. Two ShadowClan cats flee from the battle and fall into the hollow, and she later reports them dead, as they have broken their necks. Twilight :She becomes jealous of Daisy, because Cloudtail, her mate, spends more time with Daisy than her, as Cloudtail was attempting to teach Daisy fighting moves. She later argues with Cloudtail about this. :She helps Cinderpelt with the medicine cat jobs and Leafpool thinks she was taking her place. It's most likely that Brightheart started to help Cinderpelt and Leafpool because Cloudtail was spending more time with Daisy. :When Brightheart is telling Daisy of how her kits got into Cinderpelt's herbs, she is shocked, and asks Brightheart what happened to her face. Brightheart is upset, and turns the scarred part of her face away and replies that she was attacked by dogs. :When Leafpool leaves, she thinks it was her fault because she was taking up a lot of medicine cat jobs and made Leafpool jealous, but is later reassured by Squirrelflight that she did not drive Leafpool away. Sunset :Brightheart decides to help Leafpool with the medicine cat duties after Cinderpelt's death. She later tells Leafpool that she will return to her warrior duties. Leafpool, who was earlier annoyed by Brightheart's help, wishes she would have stayed around to help longer. : Near the end of the book, Daisy tells her that Cloudtail loves her much more rather than herself, and Brightheart thanks her for telling her. She and Cloudtail rekindle their relationship, when Cloudtail asks her to go out hunting with him. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between the the books The Sight and Sunset, her daughter earns her warrior name, Whitewing. She mentors Jaypaw for a short time before he becomes a medicine cat. Brightheart doesn't take him into the forest often, mainly keeping him in camp to tend to the elders. :When Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat, Brightheart is very hurt that she didn't get to keep her first apprentice she wanted to prove she can function well for an apprentice even though the pack injured her badly, though she is promised by Firestar that she would get to train Foxkit or Icekit, though this promise is later broken. It is mentioned that whenever Jaypaw tried to make her understand his new decision, she always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. :When Whitewing tells the Clan of the dogs on WindClan territory, she is asked if they should really go and help out with the dogs. Brightheart thinks about it, but replies saying though they lost much in the past with the dog pack, they can't let that happen again to another Clan. Later, when there is a greencough epidemic, she assists Jaypaw while Leafpool is fetching catmint from RiverClan. Dark River :She is seen drilling Mousefur and Longtail on what to do if there is an attack on the camp at night. Later, when Hollypaw goes missing, she suggest she may be hurt. The idea that WindClan captured her is put forth, and she points out that now they have extra prey from the forest they could have taken a hostage. :During a border skirmish, when two WindClan apprentices crossed the border to kill a squirrel, Brightheart wrestles with Whitetail and then, with the help of Poppypaw, she rakes her ears with her claws. Her tail is minorly wounded when it is bitten, and Jaypaw later treats it with a poultice of oak leaf. After she's treated, she helps rub a poultice on Lionpaw's ear. Outcast :She lets Berrypaw know that Firestar would never give a cat a cruel name, when Berrypaw is worrying that Firestar will name him in regard to his tail by naming him 'Berrystumpytail', and tells the story of how her name was changed from Lostface to her name now, Brightheart. She is later seen sharing a thrush with Cloudtail, discussing Icekit and Foxkit's apprentice ceremony. :When Hollypaw runs back to camp to alert Firestar of intruders near the WindClan border, Brightheart is seen looking out from the warriors' den in alarm. Eclipse :Back from a patrol with Birchfall, Brightheart reports that WindClan have once again crossed the border. She later is on guard duty at the camp entrance, and lets Jaypaw know when he leaves that if he needs help the dawn patrol is out. During the WindClan attack on the camp, she stays in the nursery to defend the kits and queens. In the aftermath, she is seen helping to weave brambles into the camp barrier to reinforce it. :She stays in the camp during the search for WindClan in ThunderClan's territory, and watches for WindClan warriors along the top edges of the hollow. She later helps Leafpool and Jaypaw with passing out herbs after the battle against WindClan and RiverClan, and keeps an eye on the severely wounded Squirrelflight. Long Shadows :She goes on the dawn patrol along with Ashfur, Thornclaw and Lionblaze. She reports back to Firestar after Ashfur and Lionblaze have an extra training session. Later on, when her brother Thornclaw is coughing, she goes out to get him a herb from Leafpool. She becomes angry at Berrynose and Spiderleg when they complain about Thornclaw's coughing. :Eventually, Brightheart catches greencough along with several of her Clanmates. She later moves into the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats. She is one of the cats to witness Firestar lose one of his lives. Once he revives, she gives him a drink from some moss, and tries to convince him to return to the camp. When he refuses, she states softly that she had known he would insist on staying. :When the Clan has healed, Brightheart and Cloudtail assist in dragging burnt branches away from the warriors' den after the fire occurs. She later goes on a hunting patrol with Ashfur, Lionblaze and Cloudtail, and hunts in the Twoleg garden with her mate. Sunrise :Brightheart suggests that perhaps Ashfur's murder was caused because Ashfur caught Sol in their territory and they may have fought, but this idea is put down, as there was only one mark on Ashfur's body. She later goes on a hunting patrol with Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Icepaw. :She questions Sol's calmness when he is brought back to ThunderClan, thinking he shouldn't be calm if he had killed Ashfur. After Honeyfern's death, she expresses sadness, and wishes there was a herb to cure snakebite as she helps Hollyleaf put herbs away. Near the end, she calls Jayfeather to the nursery since Whitewing, her daughter, is giving birth to Birchfall's kits. They are named Ivykit and Dovekit, and Brightheart seems proud of her daughter. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Since Leafpool left her post of medicine cat, Brightheart had taken to helping Jayfeather with basic injuries and gathering herbs. She is one of the few cats who are sympathetic towards Rainstorm when the RiverClan warrior came to ThunderClan to rest after getting stuck in the mud. She volunteers to collect traveling herbs for Lionblaze and Dovepaw. She asks Jayfeather what herbs she needs to collect, but Jayfeather cannot remember the traveling herbs. She helps him by describing the Herbs; sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet from when she ate them at the beginning of her journey to the Moonstone in the old forest. Fading Echoes :She is first shown dropping off some fresh-kill on the pile. She later attends the Gathering, and Dovepaw notices her behind her when they are leaving. When she catches Ivypaw and Dovepaw outside camp, she herds them back inside the camp, fearful they'll catch cold. :When the tree is falling, she rushes to check the elders' den. She can't get Mousefur to move until Lionblaze intervenes, and then she leads the elders out of the camp. Later, she asks Jayfeather what she can do to help Briarpaw's injury, and he tells her to give her a poppy seed, as well as Mousefur, who is in shock over Longtail's death. She later keeps Millie away from her daughter's nest while Jayfeather tests her injury, and warns the panicking Millie that her daughter can hear her. :She later participates in the meeting of the senior warriors to discuss the dream that Ivypaw has had. She is defensive of her daughter's kit when Thornclaw is scornful. Night Whispers :Brightheart is first seen having trouble getting up after the battle with ShadowClan. Cloudtail's encouragement seems to bring her enough strength to do it, though. Later, she and Bumblestripe bring Jayfeather cobwebs and take moss to the nursery, even though it's an apprentice task, because Dovepaw and Ivypaw are both out training. :She goes on Graystripe's hunting patrol by the lake with Millie and Blossomfall. Later, Brightheart helps fight off the fox that breaks into the ThunderClan camp. After the battle, she helps Jayfeather and Leafpool gather herbs. They are escorted by Thornclaw and Dustpelt. Unfortunately, they only bring back a few pawfuls of mallow and thyme, and it takes them half a day to find that much. :Brightheart fetches Jayfeather when Sandstorm begins coughing. Sandstorm's white-cough then began to spread, so that when there were four patients in the medicine den, Brightheart is in charge of the patients the night of the Gathering so Jayfeather can attend. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brightheart speaks in this book, giving us some insight on what happened when the dogs attacked her and Swiftpaw. She notes that even when she couldn't see the battle, she could hear it, and soon she fainted. She said that when she woke up after she fainted, her face felt frozen on one side. She also said that she would have never made it had if it had not been for Cloudtail. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains to the three kits of StarClan how Brightheart's face got injured when she and Swiftpaw tried to take on the dogs. He tells how she can remember how she didn't used to be ugly and scarred, and it pains her to see her reflection in the lake, or remember her first warrior name, Lostface. She no longer flinches when kits or other warriors stare at her scars, but Rock says she needs to see inside herself to her own beautiful courage, loyalty, and devotion. :In the illistration, Brightheart's eyes are mistakenly yellow. Battles of the Clans :Brightheart participates in the battle against the foxes, and accompanies Graystripe, Mousefur and Spiderpaw on their mission to lure the foxes with a rabbit. :During the battle with the badgers, Brightheart attempts to get her daughter Whitepaw to safety along with Daisy and her kits. She is frightened for her daughter and argues fiercely with Cloudtail against letting her fight, but eventually relents and tells Cloudtail to keep her daughter safe. She then goes to help get Daisy and the kits out of the hollow. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior :In Graystripe's flashback, Squirrelpaw is seen trying to rescue Brightheart from a cage inside the Twoleg monster. Brightheart is trying to persuade them to leave her and save themselves, but Squirrelpaw refuses. Instead, Graystripe shoves Squirrelpaw out of the back of the monster, and helps Brightheart himself. He rescues Brightheart, who tries to tell him to jump, but he is flung backward and taken away in the monster as she escapes. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Brightheart is seen when Ravenpaw and Barley first enter the ThunderClan camp. :She is later part of the patrol that attacks the BloodClan camp in Twolegplace. [[The Heart of a Warrior|''The Heart of a Warrior]] :Brightheart is part of the patrol, along with Cloudtail, Firestar, Brackenfur, Bramblepaw, and Graystripe, that helps Ravenpaw and Barley get their barn back from the rogues. :When they reach the farm, Firestar orders Cloudtail to take a hunting patrol out and Brightheart joins him. :The next morning she fights the rogues along with the rest of the patrol. Brightheart flees when Firestar tells them to retreat because there are too many rogues. :Brightheart is seen fighting alongside Cloudtail when they attack the rogues for a second time. During the fight, she tells Icicle,Cloudy,Sniff, and Snowflake to leave and get lost as this is no battle for kits. :She leaves with the rest of the ThunderClan cats once the rogues had left the barn for good. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Brightheart votes for the individual leaders to lead their Clans. Trivia *She has been mentioned as a tortoiseshell.Revealed in ''Dawn, page 28 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Daughter: :Whitewing: Mother: :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Sister: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Half-Uncle: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Granddaughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Great-Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:A Clan in Need characters